


Beira-mar

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eram uma só."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beira-mar

Seus cabelos auricolores serpenteavam na areia, entre os dedos de cada uma. Misturavam-se como seus suspiros, derretiam-se em suor e bebiam saliva. A pele salgada queimava mais que o sol. Os lábios úmidos buscavam a satisfação plena de seus anseios físicos.

Eram meninas. Eram deusas. Eram uma só.


End file.
